


Разные драбблы по ОЭ

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s





	

**1\. Алва/Ли**

Он стоит так близко, прямо за спиной у Первого маршала; прием продолжает сиять и гудеть. Рокэ, шепчет он, Рокэ... — тихо, на ухо, — я хочу раздеть тебя, Рокэ, хочу, чтобы на тебе остались одни только чулки; хочу увидеть твое обнаженное тело, водопад волос, который так сладко и крепко сжимается в тугой хвост в кулаке — и оттягивает твою голову назад, ко мне, ближе, Рокэ... Не закрывай глаза. Не закрывай! Или нет, я лучше... — Лионель сладко выдыхает, почти касаясь губами белой скулы, и Алва чуть прикрывает ресницы. — Я лучше завяжу их тебе, закрою платком, затяну так, чтобы ты ощутил свою беспомощность, Рокэ... Я буду касаться тебя, гладить тебя, и ты будешь только чувствовать и не будешь ничего видеть, мой Рокэ, мой Росио... Разведи ноги, расставь их, вот так. — Первый маршал чуть меняет положение, поправляя шпагу; Ли не двигается, и воздух между их телами уже почти болит. Возьму тебя, ослепленного, пальцами — не шевелись, Рокэ, не смей... — трахну тебя, чтобы ты кончил без единого прикосновения, чтобы стонал так хрипло, не двигаясь. Не двигайся! Не смей... Хочешь, Рокэ? Хочешь?..

Первый маршал напрягает спину — и едва заметно содрогается длинной волной. Лионель облизывает пересохшие губы. Все вокруг уверены, что они говорят о политике, о да, о чем же им еще говорить! Ли криво ухмыляется и чуть отступает назад. Первое, что делает Рокэ в темном коридоре — это ухватывает его за повязанный на шее черный платок.

* * *

**2\. Лионель/Валентин**

— У вас ко мне дело, полковник?

— Да, маршал Савиньяк.

— Я вас слушаю.

Вместо ответа Валентин берется за ворот своего мундира и расстегивает верхние пуговицы, высвобождает и распускает шейный платок. Граф Савиньяк наблюдает за его действиями с холодным любопытством. Он многое слышал о молодом полковнике, но чтобы вот так... Герцог Придд улыбается, без тени страха глядя Лионелю в глаза; в палатке тихо, только потрескивает иногда масляный фонарь, короткой вспышкой разрывая полумрак и заставляя все тени двинуться со своих мест. Савиньяку кажется, на скулах юноши пляшет едва заметный румянец. Звякает упавшая на пол перевязь со шпагой.

— И что это значит? — наконец снисходит до вопроса Лионель. Преодолеть несколько дней между двумя лагерями ради того, чтобы заголиться в палатке маршала? Похоже, этот молодой человек еще более сумасшедший, чем пишет Арно.

Валентин ухмыляется — и мягко шагает вперед, берясь за мундир самого Савиньяка.

— Я долго думал в Олларии — есть ли хотя бы шанс, чтобы капитан Королевской охраны обратил внимание на наследника Приддов? — Его руки споро разделываются с застежками и поясом; Лионель не препятствует, сверху вниз разглядывая наглеца. — Я долго думал в армии, как может родной брат, пусть даже младший, быть настолько непохожим...

Он опускается на колени и облизывает неожиданно алые мягкие губы; кладет ладонь Лионелю на пах, сглатывает.

— Вы ехали сюда два дня, чтобы взять у меня в рот, полковник? — спрашивает Савиньяк с холодной усмешкой. Придд вскидывает взгляд.

— Я ехал сюда, чтобы вы дали мне в рот, — говорит он, едва заметно ухмыляясь, и Лионеля наконец накрывает.

Каштановые волосы под рукой, лицо, едва заметно исказившееся от боли... Он проводит пальцем свободной руки по алым припухшим губам; мальчишка смотрит затуманенно — и вожделенно. Савиньяк быстро распускает завязки на штанах, проводит по наливающемуся члену ладонью — и прижимает его к чужому рту, надежно фиксируя голову Валентина и не позволяя ему даже дернуться. Мягкие движения — пока только по губам; мальчишка выдыхает, прикрывая глаза — и размыкает губы. Лионель берет его за подбородок, заставляя шире открыть рот.

— Хотелось бы знать, отчего вы воспылали ко мне такой страстью, но, боюсь, вы не сможете ответить, — ухмыляясь, говорить он и делает медленное первое движение. — По крайней мере, пока.

Валентин сжимает губы, его язык чувствительно прижимается к выступающей венке. Лионель позволяет себе закрыть глаза, всем телом впитывая горячее, нежное наслаждение. Еще толчок... Чужое горло рефлекторно сжимается, и от этого хочется протолкнуться еще дальше, сильнее... Савиньяк отстраняется, переводит дыхание. У мальчишки — яркий румянец на щеках, срывающееся дыхание и заметная выпуклость на штанах. Маршал ухмыляется и снова направляет себя, с наслаждением обводя головкой нежные губы.

...Неподатливое горло в какой-то момент все-таки расслабляется — и впускает его, и через некоторое время Лионель перестает контролировать себя. Мальчишка ласкает себя где-то там, внизу, и его глухие короткие стоны вибрируют, прошивающими мурашками удовольствия отдаваясь прямо в позвоночник. На его ресницах вскипает влага, и когда по щеке скатывается первая слеза, Савиньяк не выдерживает — вжимает его голову себе в пах и, содрогаясь, кончает, заставляя проглотить все, до конца. Судя по дрожи и стонам, юный полковник спускает тоже — и прямо в штаны.

«Очаровательно», — думает Лионель, отстраняясь и глядя, как тоненькая ниточка слюны тянется с губ Валентина, и он облизывается безотчетно развратным движением. Савиньяк отпускает его и принимается аккуратно оправляться; юноша, не медля, встает, открывает все еще затуманенные глаза. Ухмыляется, отдает честь — и, развернувшись, выходит.

Лионель смотрит на закрывшийся свод палатки, задумчиво ведя пальцем по губам. Пожалуй, визит в Доннервальд к фок Варзову, намеченный через несколько дней, действительно не стоит откладывать.

Ведь как младший может быть настолько непохожим?..

Он ухмыляется и поднимает с пола позабытый шейный платок.

* * *

**3\. Рокэ Алва/Ги Ариго**

— Граф Ариго.

Удар о стену болезнен, но стиснувшие запястья горячие пальцы обжигают сильнее мимолетной боли от мимолетного же толчка. Алва кладет тебе ладонь на плечо в одном из пустынных коридоров дворца, и вот ты уже стоишь в какой-то нише, прижатый к шпалере, и синие глаза напротив сужены в изящной и ядовитой усмешке.

— Герцог Алва, — говорит Ги, не делая ни попытки пошевелиться. Почему он держит тебя за запястья, не считает же он, что ты вдруг примешься его душить?

Большой палец Ворона вдруг мягко, круговым движением поглаживает тонкую кожу, и Ги вздрагивает.

— Вы так смотрели на меня весь Совет и так горячно спорили со мной, что я даже заинтересовался — что же является причиной вашей столь явной ко мне неприязни? — Алва смотрит насмешливо, смотрит — зло, и Ги вдруг облизывает пересохшие губы. Ухмылка становится шире.

— Вам никто никогда не говорил, — Первый маршал тем временем склоняется к самому его уху, — что ваши родовые цвета делают вас похожим на шлюху? Красивую, дорогую шлюху...

Ги вспыхивает — и одновременно его пронзает сладкой, томительной дрожью. Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу...

Алва, словно почувствовав, в то же мгновение прижимается всем телом, давая ощущить — он возбужден, а потом отстраняется, кивает светски — и уходит. Ги на мгновение прикрывает глаза кончиками пальцев. Ему нехорошо.

На нескольких последующих приемах Ги смотрит на Алву одним лишь взглядом — он представляет себе первого маршала в платье, вызывающе развратном, иссиня-черном, красиво сползающим с точеных плеч, и ему нравится — и бесит то, что он видит. Из Рокэ Алвы получилась бы отменная шлюха — о, он красив, как же он красив, — но — в нем нет столь нужной покорности, и Ариго чувствует самоуничижительное отчаяние, разглядывая в зеркалах бального зала себя — высокого, статного блондина, в тридцать пять все еще похожего на юношу с этими золотистыми мягкими волосами, светлыми бровями и ресницами, со сжатыми в тонкую полоску, но все равно розовыми губами. Алое — как крик посреди этого зала, но никто не видит. Кроме Алвы...

— Ладно, Ариго, — говорит Ворон двадцатью минутами спустя, заходя в эркер, в котором Ги, как ему казалось, незаметно, присел отдохнуть, — пора заканчивать этот фарс.

Ги не успевает ничего ответить, а он уже стоит совсем близко, и жар его тела мгновенно перетекает в движение — он толкает Ги на кушетку и нависает над ним, жестко берет пальцами за подбородок, с нажимом проводит большим пальцем по губам.

— Открой рот.

Приказывает как шлюхе; ухмыляется. Ги видит собственное отражение в его глазах — и предательская краска на щеках только вспыхивает сильнее.

— Идите к кошкам, герцог! — попытка оттолкнуть ничего не дает — изящный Алва оказывается монолитен, точно скала.Он перехватывает руки, и вот уже запястья болезненно вдавлены в бархат сидения над головой, а Алва прижимается к нему всем телом, поводит просунутым между колен бедром:

— Истеричка.

Укус — и он дергается, оставляя Алве привкус крови: острые зубы рвут плоть. Ворон хохочет, запрокинув голову — и подается бедром еще раз, уже почти болезненно.

— Слушайся меня, Ги, иначе все будет куда хуже. Ты ведь этого хотел?

Палец снова толкается между губ, и Ариго не выдерживает, запрокидывает голову со стоном, и Алва торжествующе улыбается. Изящная рука, тонкие пальцы — сильными движениями Алва трахает его рот, лаская безжалостно, заставляя задыхаться и отчаянно желать большего, и бедро герцога начинает двигаться в такт, потираясь о возбужденную донельзя плоть, и когда ладонь совсем сильно сжимается на подбородке, а другая — на запястье, а жесткое касание бедра становится совсем нестерпимым, Ги с постыдным стоном кончает, содрогаясь от сладкого унижения.

— Хорошая шлюшка, — говорит Алва, вставая. Его дыхание даже не сбилось. — Далеко пойдешь.

Занавеска опускается за его спиной.

Спустя несколько месяцев, когда Ариго покупает черного ворона, в свете разлетаются слухи о красивом, но грубоватом издевательстве, но это не издевательство, думает Ги, глядя на черную птицу в золоченой клетке. Это всего лишь метка — чтобы помнить всегда.

Черная метка того, кто обязан будет умереть.

* * *

**4\. Робер/Валентин**

У герцога Придда тонкие руки — вот что видит Робер, разглядывая плед, на котором эти руки спокойно лежат. А ты ехал сюда, ожидая, что увидишь Придда привычно безупречным? Да, говорит себе Робер. Да. Я не верил, что его могут ранить, что у него такая же красная кровь, как и у всех, что ему больно и холодно, что у него тонкие руки. Кажется, до этого момента герцог Придд как человек вообще не существовал. Безупречное лицо, безупречные манеры, безупречный траур. Еще одна кукла в большом представлении под названием «переворот».

Робер поднимает глаза и сталкивается с безмятежным взглядом Валентина. Еще несколько минут назад он принял бы этот взгляд за чистую монету, но теперь ему видна и чрезмерная бледность его лица, и слишком часто вздымающаяся грудь, и легкая неуверенность жеста, которым он берет со стола бокал. Зачем Робер остался ждать здесь своих людей? Зачем отказался от предложенного Спрутом сопровождения? Во всем виноваты белые спокойные руки, на которые так невовремя упал его взгляд. Тоненькие хрупкие запястья — Роберу ничего не стоило бы обхватить их одной рукой. Длинные изящные пальцы. Ужасающе неуместная тяжесть кольца. У этого мальчика вырезали всю семью, Робер. Ты понимаешь, каково это?

— Если вас не затруднит, герцог, налейте, пожалуйста, вина.

Его голос разбивает тишину на множество мелких осколков, и Робер вдруг чувствует ужасающую неловкость. Что он здесь делает?! Им даже не о чем друг с другом поговорить!

Бутылка неловко стукает о край бокала, но Придд даже не морщится; однако когда он протягивает руку, чтобы взять у Робера вино, его лицо неожиданно искажается болью. Падает на пол бокал.

Робер и сам не понимает, как он оказывается на коленях перед креслом мальчишки; его пальцы смыкаются на хрупких затянутых в бархат плечах, подхватывая теряющего сознание герцога. Он успевает испугаться. Он успевает почувствовать неестественный жар его тела, обжигающий ладони. Он успевает вдохнуть травяной и пряный аромат его волос. А потом герцог с усилием выпрямляется и тут же откидывается на спинку кресла, выскальзывая из рук.

— Простите, герцог. Мне нехорошо. Вызовите, пожалуйста, слуг. Мне надо прилечь.

Он говорит отрывисто и так бледен, словно вот-вот провалится в обморок снова. Робер лихорадочно оглядывается и упирается взглядом в диван. Поднять его на руки — просто, он едва ли не легче Мэллит. Поднять его на руки так, чтобы не разбередить рану, гораздо сложнее. Валентин зажмуривается, закусывая губу, и Робер в два шага преодолевает кабинет и укладывает юношу на диван. Тот запрокидывает голову, стараясь выровнять дыхание; Робер и хочет, и почему-то не может вытянуть руку из-под его худой спины.

Его хочется обнять. Это не жалость, нет. Это просто чужое тепло. Которого, оказывается, так не хватало... Робер сделал над собой усилие и осторожно вытащил руку. Наклонился за сползшим пледом, аккуратно, методично укрыл. Пальцы, безотчетно расправившие складки шерстяной ткани, вдруг накрыла чужая ладонь.

— Спасибо.

Робер вскинул глаза, но ресницы Валентина были опущены. Робер вдруг ощутил, как гулко и судорожно, на всю комнату, колотится его сердце. Тонкие пальцы герцога Придда лежали на его кисти, не шевелясь, и к этому уже не нужно было добавлять никаких слов.

Застучали под окнами копыта.

— Кажется, ваш эскорт прибыл, — Валентин по-прежнему не открывал глаз. Робер еще раз с ужасающей четкостью ощутил, как тонка лежащая на его пальцах ладонь. Сердце сделало последний гулкий удар и ухнуло в пропасть. Шепот неловким шорохом рассыпался в кромешной тишине.

— С вашего позволения, я его отпущу.

* * *

**5\. Рокэ Алва/Леворукий**

Окделл, рухнувший на четвереньки, истошно орал; Лионель, глядя на него, заходился хохотом, а Эмиль, игнорируя все и вся, целенаправленно тянулся к корзине с бутылками. Рокэ со вздохом выпустил кинжал, единым слитным движением поднялся и оказался прямо над Диком. Окделловский воротник лег в руку как влитой.

— Ну зачем же так кричать, — укоризненно сказал Алва, вздергивая оруженосца на ноги. Дик подавился хрипом и замолчал.

— Рокэ! Ты его задушишь, — утирая слезы, прокашлял Савиньяк. В наставшем мгновении тишины непристойно громко прозвучал хлопок пробки, которую вытащил зубами Эмиль.

— Не умея пить, не стоит и садиться, — нравоучительно сказал Рокэ, для верности слегка встряхивая Окделла. Окделл щелкнул зубами. — А то ведь можно допиться до такого состояния, чтобы начать весьма некуртуазно падать и пугать людей криками на пустом ме...

И тут Рокэ увидел.

Леворукий стоял у окна и извинительно улыбался. Время словно застыло — замер глотающий прямо из бутылки Эмиль, замер смеющийся Лионель, и даже Окделл, чей воротник Рокэ от неожиданности выпустил, замер на пол пути к тому, чтобы второй раз удариться коленями о каменные плиты.

— Клянусь, это не я, — развел руками Леворукий. — Ваш оруженосец испугался чего-то, ведомого ему одному.

Алва выдохнул сквозь зубы и направился к столу.

— Вина? — спросил он невозмутимо, откупоривая следующую бутылку.

— Не откажусь, — смешок раздался прямо над плечом; горячее дыхание щекотно коснулось шеи и тут же исчезло. Алва обернулся.

Леворукий склонился над Лионелем и задумчиво накручивал на палец прядь его волос. Рядом они смотрелись почти как братья — оба высокие, хорошо сложенные блондины, только у Лионеля глаза — как теплое живое дерево, а у Леворукого — холодные, сияющие опасным блеском изумруды.

Принимая бокал, Повелитель кошек коснулся пальцами пальцев Рокэ, и Первый Маршал почувствовал, как стекленеет, замирает, отказывается подчиняться его тело.

— Ты снова слишком много думаешь, Росио, — выпущенный из рук бокал замедленно, бесконечно летит на пол и все никак не может долететь. Зеленые глаза — прямо перед лицом; жаркое дыхание на губах. — Я, знаешь ли, привык наблюдать за тобой, а я люблю, чтобы мне было весело и интересно.

Узкие белые ладони на шее, в воротнике, на загривке; рывком сгребают волосы, заставляя откинуть голову; второй рывок — распоротая рубаха расходится на груди.

Пьянящий аромат опасности и азарта холодным хмелем бьет в голову. Алва облизывает губы, но ледяные ладони вдруг исчезают. Леворукий распрямляется, глядя ему прямо в глаза; в его руках — пойманный у самого пола бокал. Не расплескалось ни капли.

В комнате темнеет, будто перед грозой.

— Не подведи меня, — говорит Леворукий и исчезает.

* * *

**6\. Альдо/Робер**

По дороге в Агарис его поджившие раны, конечно, растрясли, и сейчас он спал. Закатное солнце, залившее алым плоские светлые крыши, вдруг прострелило и комнату; окрасило неживым румянцем осунувшееся лицо — усталое, с неразглаживающейся складочкой между бровей. Альдо оглянулся, не обнаружил ни кресла, ни табурета и уселся прямо на край постели. В конце концов, ему, принцу, можно.

Маркиз Эр-При не проснулся — только тяжело перекатилась по тощей перине голова. Здесь, в их агарисском жалком приюте, все было убогим — тряпки, обстановка, убеждения. Старые прихвостни, бесконечно жующие и разглагольствующие о Великой Талигойе за их с бабушкой столом. Альдо много раз думал, что нужно что-то сделать, но лишь теперь, глядя на спящего Робера Эр-При, чувствовал, что все наконец сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Первое, почти незаметное ленивое движение, чтобы набрать разгон.

...За несколько кварталов, в глубине города, замер над своей жаровней Жаймиоль, и достославный Енниоль опустил растерянно свиток, перестав вдруг различать буквы. Оба они ощутили, как стронулся с места Шар Судеб, и оба на мгновение прикрыли глаза. Но Альдо не знал этого.

Альдо сидел на краю постели в комнате, под самый потолок залитой закатом, и смотрел на своего будущего маршала.

Маркиз Эр-При медленно просыпался.


End file.
